I Am The Princess
by MidnightGypsie
Summary: R&H Cinderella Not all the women the Prince turned down were ugly and selfish. In fact, one of them was an old friend. This is her story.


**(A/N): Hello fellow addicts!**

**Incase you're wondering what this story is, it is the first story in my one-shot series known as the "I Am..." series. **

**See, I have a passion for the theater and perform in my high school and community productions. Part of how I develop a character (whether it is a lead or an ensemble member) is I write a background for my character.**

**This is from the first musical I was ever in, 'Roger's and Hammerstein's 'Cinderella''. I was a ballroom dancer by name, but as all good ensemble members do; I created a character for myself. The following is her story.**

**Since every production is different, some things in my story may not fit some of the productions others have seen. They are definitely different from the movie version with Brandy and 1,000 times different than the Disney version. So, when you read this just keep in mind that** **this story's base is the production that I was in.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any form of Cinderella. All that is mine is the character of the Princess and her plot.**_

* * *

I breathed heavily out of my nose.

_How dare he?!_

I had to close my eyes for a moment to remind myself that I was, after all, a Princess; and as such I should not give into petty things such as jealousy and anger. But how can I not when the man who I thought had promised himself to ME was dancing so romantically with another!?

Prince Christopher Rupert, or as I called him, Chris, and I had known each other all our lives. I am a Princess of a neighboring country and whenever our parents would have councils or formal courts or other such royal obligations, they would bring us two along and we would play together.

Oh, our childhood days of play!

We would play tag, and hide-and-go-seek and other silly games; I really do miss those days of fancies.

When I was about six years old and he was eight, our parents had a council together and left us to our own devices; as usual.

Chris and I were running around in his garden when we came across two enamored teenaged servants that were…ah…physically expressing their love for one another.

We watched for a moment, giggling. We were children and because of our naïve innocence, did not fully understand what we were witnessing. After a moment we ran back closer to the palace and stopped at the fountain, still giggling like mad.

When we had collected ourselves, I looked into the fountain and sighed.

"I wonder," I said, "what it's like to be kissed…"

"Oh c'mon, Aviee! Don't start being all girly!" Chris exclaimed.

"Well, don't you ever wonder?" I asked in a challenging voice.

"'Course not! Girls are gross!"

That hit a nerve.

"Hey, I'm a girl!"

"No you're not!" he waved his then still chubby hands in a disbelieving motion. "You're Aviee! You're a Princess!"

I rolled my eyes. "A Princess IS a girl, you git! So, if you think girls are gross, than you must think I'm gross, too."

I turned my back to him and crossed my arms, pouting.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Aviee," I turned to face Chris. "I'll make you a deal," he said. "How about I give you your first kiss?"

My eyes widened. "Right now?"

Chris stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Ewww! No! I mean when we're those guys' age!" He pointed off to the direction we had just run from. "When we're that old, I promise to give you your first kiss!"

To seal the deal, he stuck out his hand for me to shake. I did so and our promise was struck. Just then, my caretaker Alfred came for me.

"Princess Avaria," he said, "It is time to go."

I nodded my head and waved to my friend.

"Bye, Chris! Don't forget your promise!"

"I wont!" was the last thing I heard before I was pulled off to the carriage.

Years passed after that and Chris and I remained good friends. But then, in the summer of my fourteenth year I spent a few months at Chris's castle; and our friendship developed into something more.

We never got too serious, just simple flirting. He would hold my hand under the table, or wink at me whenever I caught his eye. It really was very innocent.

But as all things must, the summer came to an end; and Christopher was to travel abroad while I went back to my own home.

We walked along the gardens together; hands entwined. Neither of us really wanted to think it was over.

"When will you return?" I asked.

"I do not know…It depends on how much I can learn." he answered. He paused for a minute. "Will you write to me?" he asked.

"Of course, if you want me to." I answered.

We were silent once more. Then suddenly, Chris looked around and started laughing hysterically.

"What?" I asked, surprised and unsettled.

He looked at me with a large smile on his face.

"Tell me, Aviee, do you remember when we were children and I made a promise to you?"

It took me a moment to remember what he was talking about; but as I looked around, it all came tumbling back to me. We were standing at the exact place where we spied on the two love-struck teenagers all those years ago.

I blushed. "Yes…" was all I could manage.

Chris just kept smiling and pulled me into an embrace. He tilted my head up and our eyes met. "Well, you wouldn't want me to break a promise would you?"

I shook my head slightly before his lips descended upon mine.

But, as always; our moment was interrupted and Chris was taken off in his carriage to see the world and I was taken off in mine back to my home country.

We kept in touch for a few years after that…

…But eventually, my letters stopped getting answered; until finally I stopped writing them all together.

I feared that maybe Chris had forgotten all about me.

But then, a week or so ago; I received an invitation to ball celebrating his return.

I came, hoping to rekindle the flame that I hoped he still carried for me, even after six years of separation.

When he stood to dance, a line of girls formed. I was first, being of royal blood.

He took me into his arms to dance with me…and then pushed me aside.

At first I just thought it was a game; a ploy to make me angry as we had done in our teen years. So, I grabbed a tall, thin, good-looking, blond man and started dancing closely to him, hoping Chris would see and then become jealous.

No luck…he honestly didn't recognize me.

I was about to go over and give him a piece of my mind…when SHE walked in.

She looked like an angel from Heaven; dressed in beautiful turquoise blue and a shining tiara of diamonds on her head.

I looked at the expression on Chris's face and immediately wanted to cry.

It was the same look he'd given me all those years ago when he promised to love me.

As they started gliding across the floor, I took a seat next to the king and queen and watched them dance.

Now, everyone has retired except for me, Chris, the mystery woman, and a few other scorned women.

I watch the two sing to each other…the anger and jealously slowly starting to give way to heart break.

As they sing the final chorus of the song, I and the left-behind girls around me joined in.

"_Or are you really as wonderful as you seem…"_

The clock tolled twelve and the mystery beauty looked around shocked. She babbles out an incoherent excuse before running away.

Chris tries to follow her, but the young women block his way. He shoos them all aside and they go off in different directions, some crying, some stomping, and some ranting.

I stay behind and watch as he picks up a glass slipper and stares at it with longing. I reach out to tap his shoulder, but he is completely oblivious to me.

I realize now that he loves me no longer.

I take off running in the direction of the guest room I had been given, refusing to cry until I reach it.

When I open the door, I fling myself unto the bed and start sobbing into my pillow.

After a few minutes, I pull myself together enough to sing one, single verse.

"_It was never a wonderful as it seemed…"_

Chris will find his mystery woman.

He will marry her and live happily ever after, and I will be forced to attend the wedding because I am a Princess.

I will be there; and I will smile and be happy.

I have to…regardless of how I truly feel; I can never show any other emotion besides happiness.

I guess that's why I am the Princess.

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
